


Staring at You

by orphan_account



Category: Momoland (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Lee Dabin | Yeonwoo/Kim Taeha
Kudos: 1





	Staring at You

Kim Taeha couldn't stop thinking about Yeonwoo, she was stunning with one of her dress, she was just gorgeous.  
And her Lingerie for tonight was Just beautiful

"You are just beautiful, i just want to stare at your wonderful body," says Kim Taeha

"Yours is not bad," say Yeonwoo while looking at her with hunger eyes where she wanted to take the clothes of Kim Taeha.

They have makeout for a while until they have leave for bed "I want to see you again with this, so I Will take them off carefully" says Kim Taeha.

"It's not like we can buy it more" say Yeonwoo while grinning


End file.
